


The Edge of the Pain (Take It Away)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Porn, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 08:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2144385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not a good day. For any of them. Steve had one way to make it better. Natasha had another way. Set post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Edge of the Pain (Take It Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/gifts).



> Bgrrl, I had a lot of fun writing this for you. Based on the prompt _"Perhaps they're all drunk and tired and frustrated with looking for Bucky."_ I hope you like it!

It was not a good day.

She was sore, bruised, bleeding, exhausted, frustrated and ready to scream at — or maybe pummel — the next person who got in her way.

Which right now was Steve, who was blocking the refrigerator and her access to the alcohol.

“Move,” she growled at him. 

He didn’t.

“I said move.”

He smirked at her.

That was it. Her right arm whipped through the air before she had a chance to remember why that wasn’t a good idea. Her fist struck his chest as hard as she could, but he didn’t even flinch. She did, though. A surge of pain shot up her right side, and she cried out — in pain, in frustration, in anger.

Instantly, Steve’s smirk disappeared. He hands flew to her shoulders, his fingers gently tracing over them through her catsuit. She knew she should go change and let him look at it, but she just didn’t have the energy for that right now. Not after today. Not after being so close to finally finding Bucky and then letting him slip through their fingers …

 _Her_ fingers. He had slipped through her fingers. 

She was the one who was always on guard. She was the one who always knew everything that was happening around them. How had she not seen the Hydra supersoldiers sent to attack them before it was too late?

Steve’s hands slipped from her shoulders to wrap around her back, pulling her against him.

“I’m sorry you got hurt,” she heard him say quietly.

“I’m okay,” she mumbled into his chest. “It’s not your fault. Comes with the territory.”

“Come on,” he said. He started to walk — away from the refrigerator and the alcohol — guiding her backward, but not loosening his hold on her. “This calls for something stronger than beer.”

•••

It turned out it called for whiskey. And a lot of it.

They tumbled on to the couch together, Steve trying to get a closer look at her injured shoulder, but she pushed him away.

“Just pour,” she commanded.

Two shots in and Sam joined them.

“You’re not drinking without me,” he said.

Two more shots in and the edge that had been poking at her all day started to dull just a little.

Two more after that and she finally felt like the stress of the last few hours was fading. She leaned her head back against the couch and closed her eyes.

“Don’t you think about sleeping on us.” Sam’s voice came from her right.

“I’m just relaxing, you asshole,” she replied. “Haven’t you heard of it?”

“Nat,” Steve said from her left, and she could hear the worry lacing his voice. She should have known he wasn’t going to drop it. “I think we should …”

“No,” she interrupted, now purposely keeping her eyes shut. “I’m fine.”

“You think we should what?” Sam said.

“Check her shoulder,” Steve said. “They got her pretty good.”

“I’m fine.”

Sam pressed his finger into her right shoulder. Hard.

She yelped.

“You don’t sound fine.”

She opened her eyes. “Pour me another shot and leave my shoulder the fuck alone.”

Sam shrugged, but took her glass from her hand and poured her another one. She swallowed it back in one gulp. She could feel Steve’s eyes on her.

“What?” she said, turning to look at him.

He was nursing his own shot. “This is my fault,” he said.

She frowned. She had a feeling she knew exactly what was coming, and she didn’t like it. Captain Honorable over there. 

“What exactly is your fault?” she asked tightly. “ _I_ was the one who didn’t see them.”

Steve sighed. “Come on, Nat,” he said. “Don’t be like that. This search for Bucky … this is my thing. I shouldn’t have dragged you into it.”

She poured herself another shot, then handed the bottle to Sam, who she directed her question to. “I don’t remember being dragged into anything, do you?”

Sam shook his head and drained his glass. “I don’t recall that either. I thought I volunteered.”

“Come on, you guys,” Steve said.

“You come on,” Natasha said. “You act like you’re forcing us out there when we’re doing this because we _want_ to.”

This time, Steve frowned. “This is what you want to be doing?” he said, gesturing to her. “Fighting, losing, drinking?”

“We didn’t lose,” Natasha muttered.

“We didn’t win,” Sam said.

“Shut up.”

“Just saying.”

“And even if we did,” she said, turning her attention back to Steve, “so what? Every job has good days and bad days. This was a bad day. So we sit here, we drink, we have sex, we let it go.”

Next to her the boys were silent. She smirked. She knew exactly what she had said.

Steve coughed.

“Who’s … um … having sex?” he asked hesitantly.

Natasha grinned. “Both of you. If you ask nicely.”

“I don’t know,” Sam said, and he gestured between him and Steve. “I think _we_ might be having sex. _You_ seem to be a bit injured.”

“Just let us make sure you’re okay, Nat,” Steve said.

Natasha’s grin faded, replaced by a scowl. She reached for the whiskey bottle, ignoring the pain in her arm.

“Go to hell,” she muttered as she poured. 

•••

Three shots later — “Damn, woman, how much can you drink?” asked Sam — and the world was starting to blur together quite nicely, so much so that she didn’t even bother to protest when Steve gently — because he was always gentle — lifted her up and carried her into the bathroom off the master bedroom, placing her down on the counter.

Steve’s deft fingers slid her zipper all the way down, and together, he and Sam pulled her catsuit off her arms until it was bunched around her waist.

Sam whistled, and when she glanced at him, she couldn’t tell if it was because of her arm or because of the new black silk bra she was wearing that, of course, accentuated her perfectly.

Steve was only looking at her arm, though.

Figures, she thought to herself. 

His fingers reached out to trace the wound, and even the alcohol couldn’t dull the pain enough to keep her from wincing as Steve pressed into her skin, checking her over.

“It’s not broken,” he finally declared. “Just … go easy on it.”

“I could have told you that,” she grumbled. 

“Nat, we just want to make sure you’re okay,” Steve said, and he looked so genuine and puppy-dog like that she couldn’t help herself. She leaned forward, placed her hands on his cheeks and pressed her lips to his. Hard.

“I know,” she managed to murmur against his lips. “And I love you for it. But that’s not what I need right now.”

She pulled back and jumped down off the counter, ready to make her point, but she forgot about all the alcohol she had drunk, and she wasn’t nearly as steady as normal. She wobbled on her legs and pitched forward, but fortunately, Steve was there — when was he not, really? — and he caught her tight against his chest.

Her plan worked anyway. 

Steve put a hand under her chin and lifted her head up, crashing his lips against hers. Behind her, she felt Sam move in against her, his hands tracing over her back and around to her front, cupping her breasts.

She pushed her tongue into Steve’s mouth while her fingers found the bottom of the t-shirt he had changed into earlier, dragging it up.

They broke apart so she could pull it over his head, but lifting her arm that high hurt too much and she let Steve do it himself. Behind her, Sam unhooked her bra and it fell to the ground.

Steve pressed his lips to hers once more, but only for a second, and then he slid to his knees in front of her and took one of her breasts into his mouth. She gasped, and arched her back a little, her fingers threading through his hair.

Sam’s hands slid around her body, stroking her stomach and then coming up to play with the breast Steve wasn’t busy with. His fingers tweaked her nipple as Steve bit down on the other one, and she hissed.

She turned her head as far as she could to grin at Sam.

“You look a little overdressed,” she said. 

He leaned in and kissed her. 

“Ladies first,” he said.

She frowned, but a few seconds later, he was tugging her catsuit down her legs, taking her panties with it.

As soon as she had stepped free from the garments, kicking them away, his fingers found their way between her legs, rubbing her gently. Natasha moaned at his touch. Steve lowered a hand to help Sam, his mouth still busy playing with her breasts.

Natasha turned her head back to Sam, reaching for him and pulling him in for another kiss. His and Steve’s fingers were speeding up between her legs. Someone flicked at her clit, and someone else slid a finger inside her, but she wasn’t sure who was who.

She groaned into Sam’s mouth as they worked her, until she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it.

“Bed. Now,” she managed to hiss.

Steve removed his mouth from her breast, and the sudden loss of contact almost made her whimper. “Do you remember her being in charge?” he asked Sam.

Natasha bit down on Sam’s lip so he wouldn’t answer.

“Yes,” she grunted. 

Steve laughed. For a moment, she wasn’t sure if he was mocking her, but then a second later, he was lifting her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and the three of them were moving toward the bedroom, Sam’s lips still on hers and his fingers still between her legs.

Steve dropped her down on the bed almost a little too roughly, and she yelped. She watched as both men quickly shed their own clothes, her hand moving between her legs to keep the sensation going while she waited.

Steve was undressed first. He grabbed her wrist and lifted her arm above her head — carefully, of course — and pressed himself against her.

“Oh, no, you don’t,” he told her, but he was grinning. He pressed his lips to hers again, and then slowly slid down her body until he found his way between her legs.

Sam quickly joined them, helping Steve shift Natasha onto her left side and pressing up against her from behind. 

Sam’s hands wrapped around her to cup her breasts, and she felt his teeth sink into her neck, careful to stay away from her bruises. Down below, Steve pressed his tongue flush against her, and slipped a thick finger inside.

She jerked a little as he started to move and as Sam’s fingers tweaked her nipples. Sam kissed her neck where he had just bit her and traced one hand down her stomach to join Steve. Sam’s fingers found her clit, and Steve slipped another finger inside.

Natasha moaned, and tried to shift positions so she could rock against Steve’s hand, but Steve immediately used his other hand to grab her waist and keep her still, so she used her hand to push his head against her instead.

Sam’s teeth sunk once more into her neck and his one hand tweaked her nipple at the same time his other tweaked her clit. 

Natasha groaned as Steve momentarily let go of her waist so he could spread her legs wider, slipping his fingers in deeper.

She closed her eyes and let the boys work, fingers plunging into her and over her, as the ached between her legs grew deeper and her breaths grew shallower and her body grew tenser.

She was almost there. She could feel it.

“Faster,” she panted. “Please.”

She expected a snarky reply, especially since that was the closest she ever came to begging. Instead, Steve slipped a third finger into her and Sam pressed hard against her clit, and then it was happening. Her body jerked and she screamed and all the pain and the frustrations of the day disappeared in a haze of pleasure.

She came down from her high to find Sam slipping into her from behind and Steve using his fingers to help him, and for once, she didn’t have any commentary to add.

•••

Three orgasms later — one from watching the boys work each other — she curled up against Sam and let Steve spoon her from behind. Her eyelids felt heavy, and the world was still spinning slightly around her, whether from alcohol or sex, she wasn’t sure.

She almost thought she could lie here forever.

“Feel better?” She heard Steve mumble into her ear, just as she was about to drift off.

“Yes,” she said, then added. “We’ll find Bucky tomorrow.”

“Right,” he said. “Of course we will.”


End file.
